El príncipe arrollador
by Volgrand
Summary: El apuesto príncipe Blue Blood era conocedor de un hecho científicamente demostrado: todas las yeguas del reino perdían las enaguas al pensar en su persona. Pues tal era la belleza, elegancia, saber hacer y garbo del semental, que a sus encantos no podría resistirse ninguna yegua de recta moral... ¿Seguro? One shot


El apuesto príncipe Blue Blood era conocedor de un hecho científicamente demostrado: todas las yeguas del reino perdían las enaguas al pensar en su persona. Pues tal era la belleza, elegancia, saber hacer y garbo del semental, que a sus encantos no podría resistirse ninguna yegua de recta moral. Damas de alta alcurnia competían por las atenciones del príncipe, e insulsas plebeyas perdían el sentido a su paso. ¡Oh, tal sensualidad arrasaba con su calor, cual arrasador fuego de Nerón!

Y por ello, el príncipe de cabellos dorados como el sol paseaba con el porte de aquel que se sabe victorioso antes del combate. El arte del cortejo era desconocido para él, pues solo requería señalar a la yegua afortunada para sentir el arropador abrazo del amor hasta el alba. ¡Oh, explícame tu secreto, príncipe del amor! ¿Por qué yo, humilde escritor, en el cortejo soy un perdedor?

No se planteó siquiera la posibilidad de que aquella noche fuera diferente. A la gran gala fue invitado, y cual caballero armado, acudió bien ataviado: Elegante esmoquin blanco combinado con un lazo azulado; el cuello de la tela bien recogido y, cual guinda del pastel, un blanco clavel. Arrollador, imponente, imparable, reluciente. Así lucía nuestro don Juan, acudiendo a la gala sin oponente ni rival. Él se llevaría aquella noche los mejores tesoros, y a sus rivales dejaría los despojos.

Pendenciero, pero todo un caballero.

Mas el destino fue aciago, marcando su fama con una mancha de sabor amargo. Aquella noche, Blueblood posó sus ojos en una bella dama: pelaje blanco coronado por una melena de claro color morado. Ojos verdes de apagado reflejo, tan brillantes como del príncipe sus sentimientos. Acercose el semental, dispuesto y capaz, galantes palabras y finas maneras. Una sutil caricia, un disimulado halago, y ella pronto caería presa del engaño.

Einstur era el nombre de la afortunada. Mas esta observó, cual niño ve secarse la pintura, y finalmente se tornó. Blueblood habría esperado ser guiado a los aposentos de la dama, y poner a prueba la resistencia de su cama. Mas, ¡oh, ignominia! ¡Tornose Einstur hacia otro lugar, ignorando al unicornio y su 'bla bla bla'! ¿Cómo era posible, qué había ido mal? ¿Cómo podía existir yegua que no sucumbiera ante tan majestuoso semental? Un murmuro creciente, palabras escondidas tras pezuñas y disimulado carcajeo; Blueblood estaba furibundo por lo ocurrido, mas supo que solo había un camino para acabar con tanto recochineo:

A cualquier precio de esa yegua debía conseguir el amor.

Era una cuestión de honor.

El príncipe aproximose a su amada -o, mejor dicho, a aquella a quien debía conquistar costara lo que costara-.

—¡Cuán bellas están esta noche las estrellas! —declamó—. Mas paresciéreme que un astro perdió su agarre para perderse en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Observasteis mal, Blueblood —respondió ella—, pues es imposible que caiga un astro. Creo debisteis observar un meteoro, una luciérnaga volar, o quizá una estrella fugaz.

—¡Imposible es observar de un meteoro su caída, cuando junto a mi se halla una dama por cuyos deseos está mi alma perdida! La luna se refleja en sus ojos, y no puedo mas que arrepentirme, pues la obra de la princesa de la noche languidece en comparación.

—Creo observa usted la noche en equívoco espejo —respondió Einstur—. Un lago suele ser mejor lugar de observación, mas le recomendaría usar un telescopio. O quizá un catalejo.

Blueblood llevose una elegante pezuña a la faz, mientras cavilaba una forma de conquistar a Einstur con un argumento falaz.

—Observo, bella dama, porta usted un traje de inmaculado corte. ¡Pardiez, debo solicitar me presente usted a su sastre inmediatamente! Admirable es la forma en que remarca su natural belleza, enmarcándola entre suaves telas, haciéndola digna de la realeza.

—Great Cut es su nombre, en la calle principal reside. Mas solo al vestir de yeguas dedica su confección. ¿Acaso, caballero, de encaje de bolillos hace usted colección?

—Un gran sastre debe saber escoger las telas adecuadas para su cliente. Un traje como el suyo sólo se vuelve hermoso al ser portado por usted, haciéndolo no radiante, sino resplandeciente. Damas bellas como usted se observan por aquí, mas debo decir si me lo permite, se ven raramente.

—Caballero, lamento ser tan cortante, mas... ¿acaso intenta usted cortejarme?

Blueblood, finalmente, había logrado lo que quería. Einstur había entendido a qué venía tanta diatriba.

—Sí, bella dama. Es usted hermosa cual pétalo de rosa, y deseo conocerla a fondo. Si usted desea, de un apartado apartamento junto a la playa dispongo.

—Ciertamente siéntome halagada. Mas creo es necesario usted comprenda algo antes de que procedamos a tan apartada cala.

La yegua se acercó al príncipe, y este sintió la alegría de la victoria. Su honor iba a quedar restaurado, su carrera invicta, pues pronto a los amantes la noche arroparía. Mas Einstur dirigiose al oído del blanco unicornio, junto al cual susurró quedas palabras. La cara del príncipe se desencajó, quedando en shock. Einstur se separó y se encaminó hacia la salida con pequeños pasos. Muy a su pesar, a pesar del conocimiento, observó ensimismado de su cadera el bamboleo. La yegua se detuvo, clavando sus ojos verdosos en Blueblood.

—Ha sido un hermoso festejo, mas debo volver pues mañana a primera hora partimos. Espero la próxima vez vengas tú a visitarnos, querido primo.

Einstur salió del edificio, dejando a Blueblood en el sitio, inmovilizado. Los murmuros de aquellos sabedores de lo ocurrido pronto se convirtieron en mal disimulado recochineo.

Aquello iba a dar de lo que hablar durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
